guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paragon Norn armor
It doesn't look very Paragon-esque...--Darksyde Never Again 02:08, 31 August 2007 (CDT) You mean it doesnt look like something a dragqueen would wear? :P 66.81.197.237 14:23, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :That amounts to the same thing... Sirocco 07:06, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Yay no shiny nipples!71.222.47.119 07:58, 2 September 2007 (CDT) He's a BEAST -Isidore 4 Words Pants ftw --Lann 18:46, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :darn, someone said it before me71.154.13.89 16:47, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Dude this + Great Horns of Grenth= FTW!! :::Is it... can it be true... OMG... A PARAGON WITH PANTS... THANK YOU ANET (not that i will ever get this since im poor and my para is a girl)Zan 21:19, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Even if your para's female, it rox (I have it myself ^^). --- -- (s)talkpage 21:21, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I love the skirt for female, but it doesn't go with my elite sunspear top becuz of the skirt...makes me mad >.< now i have to go with the elite sunspear skirt too...which doesn't even look elite... Panda Man 00:15, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Best GWEN Paragon armor Just got this dyed black. This armor is amazing. :I wouldn't say it looks amazing dyed black. If you want to match the color of the fur, use Brown+Silver. I would rather look good than try to be some prestigious pimp that only uses black. --Lann 19:58, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Everyone's entitled to an opinion; yours is just irrelevant. I have to defend that guy. Don't bash someone because he/she wants to dye it black. You're the one looking like a fool trying to down someone because of something as simple as a dye color. Temperis 20:39, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::If he were really a prestigious pimp he's be using black + black + white + white. Actually I understand where Lann is coming from, but sometimes all black is ok (as long as your impressing yourself, that's all that matters). --Mooseyfate 04:06, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Anyone wanna show me what it looks like dyed Silver? Put General Moonspear on Friends list to show me. Urock 23:33, 9 September 2007 (CDT) i would almost buy Nightfall just to make a paragon and buy this armor...nearly the best male norn armor for any profession...love those shoulder horns meh, only the boots look any good for this imo go with dwarven for the rest, maybe obsidian crest Ancient Chaos 06:58, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Metallic shine? Does it have the metal reflectiness like most paragon armor or not? (Primivial for example) Kullwaarrior ::nvm found out it does MINOR metallic shine like Elonian Kullwaarrior black dye friendly! this is one of the few paragon armors that actually looks good dyed black. judging from the pic on the armor page that is.--JRyan 14:18, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Not so sure about that. Ran across the male para norn in the realm of torment, dyed black. It looked very splotchy. I think I was looking at a combination of poor lighting and reflective surfaces on the dye areas... Still, if it's like that in normal lighting, I'd opt for other dye colors. Yamagawa 14:09, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Replacing Male armor pics? If there is not a reason to replace the pics then there is no need to replace them. Reasons to replace: *Over Showyness, distracting background used to highlight the avatar(like statue of balthazar) *Effects on the character, conditions(aka burning). Corruption aura(factions quest). divine arua *weapons/offhands, no need to show us tormented gear. *Name/Titles, its nice u have rank 6 maxed titles rank (however we just wanna see armor) *If there isnt a complete set of pics for dyed/non dyed armors. foward, side, back. should be 10 pics total. I cant see where more then that is necessary beyond; undyed,black,and maybe white or another lighter color such as yellow or blue.--JRyan 03:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Ummm....? --Gimmethegepgun 03:42, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::If you don't want them replaced, then don't tag them as 'needs replacement'. If it's tagged as 'needs replacement' and doesn't need replacement, then remove the tag. As is, Dr ishmael placed that tag on the page, citing: "Update-reason = Needs to be re-taken on the Isle of the Nameless with anti-aliasing turned on." I would not have bothered except I had the armor on-hand already, and screen-shots of that detail leave me wondering if there is detail on the armor not shown in the screen-shot, or only as much as it shows. Yamagawa 23:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, hang on, those comments are Jan 13, 2008, about a year ago.... nevermind my random ranting. *sigh* Yamagawa 23:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) leggings man, i rly like this one, too bad the male version has leggings though, makes it not fit with other para boots Thempest 20:10, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :The fact that this set has Leggings, makes this armorset the only non-gay Paragon armor, imo, and that's good ^^. -- 15:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC)